


Prompts From my Writing Tumblr

by gcspingforcir



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: A Whole Lotta Sin, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and fluff, dark angst, i hope you like it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcspingforcir/pseuds/gcspingforcir
Summary: This is a collection of prompts from mywriting blogTumblr.





	1. Drunk Lobster Boy and his Tired Boyfriend | Jimmy Darling x Kit Walker

The mechanic isn’t sure if he’s pissed off or amused at the drunken slurs leaving his moronic lover.

 _ **“I’m seriously not that drunk!”**_ Jimmy’s voice slurred together as his whiskey tainted breathed fanned Kit’s neck making the ex-asylum patient flinch softly from the scent. 

“Jimmy you can barely fuckin’ think! You’re drunker than my mother on Thanksgiving!” Kit let out a childish huff as he tugged Jimmy into the house at two thirty in the goddamned morning. He’s seriously starting to question why he’s in love with this fool.

The steps made Jimmy whine in something akin to childish annoyance as Kit rolled his eyes and nearly yanked him through the door. An apologetic smile fell on the mechanic’s lips when he eyes fell upon his longtime friend, Lana Winters.

She only laughed with a shake of her head before shooing the boys into the room they share so often. 

A loud thud could be heard as Jimmy’s back hit the soft mattress “C’mon, kitten, lay with me~!’ he whined in his drunken haze. He only got a soft chuckled mixed with a roll of the eyes as Kit rd him of his shoes and gloves.

“I’ll lay with ya as soon as I change your clothes and get ya settled, okay?” Mr. Walker’s voice held a gentleness he usually reserves for his children as he worked on undressing his hazy love. To say that was a task within itself would be an understatement, Jimmy wanted none of it and Kit wasn’t sure if he was going to punch him or kiss him in the morning.

It took nearly three hours to get his idiot lobster boy dressed for bed and under the covers with a  _ **VERY**_  annoyed Kit Walker. 

“I love you, you know.” Kit’s words murmured against Jimmy’s neck as he nestled into him despite the reek of alcohol lacing his skin. He didn’t expect an answer back as Jimmy only hummed in response.

Maybe he’ll say he loves Kit in the morning.


	2. Nearly Ruined Date | Tate Langdon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tate invited you over for a date, it didn't go as smoothly as he would've like.

A heavy sigh fell from your lips as you watched your boyfriend fumble around his room like a headless chicken. Today was meant to be romantic but instead, it’s turned into an absolute joke of a date.

First, his radio stopped working and now nothing in his room is working and he’s pretty sure this is God punishing him for thinking he was cool enough to date a girl like you.

“Look, I’m gonna figure this out. I just need to fix the breaker box in the basement-” his words stammered out as a blush laced his cheeks before he huffed harshly as your bellowing giggle “HEY! Don’t laugh at me!”

 _ **“Dumbass.”**_  fell from you effortlessly as your legs swung from the bed and you sauntered towards the boy who is usually cockier than this.

Tate crossed his arms childishly as you fiddled with a few cords before his radio came screaming to live with Nirvana nestled into the CD player “I fucking hate you sometimes.”

“Nah, you love me more than you think~!” you winked at him as he shook his head with his signature smile.

_Maybe this date wasn’t so bad after all._


	3. Chocolate Filled Pockets | Tate Langdon x Reader

Tate’s not entirely sure how you got so much candy or why it’s shoved in your pockets but he’s too afraid to ask about it now. Afraid is the wrong word he’s simply  _confused_  as to why the _ **fuck**_  your pockets are jingling with Hershey’s kisses right now.

 He won’t deny that your bubbling laughter at the situation mixed with the softness of your smile s making his heart to somersaults in his chest  _ **“Babe, do you really need all that candy?”**_

“ **Yes**.” was your short answer but it only got you a cock of his brow and a huff from his nose “Okay,  _ **no**_ , but it was free and what was I supposed to do,  _let it melt_?”

A long drawn out sigh left his lips as a free hand raked down his face as if he was preparing for some sort of war “You know what, forget I asked.” his tone holds only amusement as he watched you fondly while you toss him a few pieces of candy from across his bedroom.

He only hopes that you won’t start bouncing off the walls like last time.


	4. Candied Outings | Rory Monahan x Kyle Spencer

Kyle has somehow managed to shove candy is nearly every pocket of his jacket without anyone noticing, not even his boyfriend. Well, he thought he didn’t notice but he did and he’s been holding back laughter for the last thirty minutes.

 _ **“Sweetheart, do you really need all that candy?”**_  the actor spoke in a feather-light tone as a smile crept onto his features when Kyle seemed to blush darker than usual.

“I might!” he huffed defensively before adding “Mamma never let me have candy growin’ up so I sorta take it whenever I can.” he’s not lying, at least, not entirely.

Who would Rory be if he said ‘ _ **no**_ ’ or tried to argue with that?

Here he is sighing at his boyfriend’s childish antics while getting ready to hand him more money to buy whatever candy he wants “Right, right, I forgot about that.” this time his tone is holding soft apology mixed with a fondness for the boy he’s still not quite sure he deserves.

So they went back inside bought a few more thinks as Rory mulled Kyle’s words over in his head. He’s aware of what she’s done and of what she’s ruined. He hates it, despises it even. He hates how easily Kyle goes into panic attacks and how hard it is for him to explain what happened t him and for how long it happened.

Not that Rory is going to squeeze the information out of him, he’d never do that. He’s proud enough that Kyle told him these things at the beginning of their relationship so they could both adjust accordingly. He only wishes that Kyle never had to explain something that terrible at all.


	5. Things Often Avoided | Rory Monahan x Reader

Tonight is one of the rare nights if they happen at all, where Kyle is willing to go farther than just making out and getting hickeys on his neck. To say he’s nervous is an understatement, terrified is a better description of the butterflies swirling in his stomach. You see, he’s never really gone farther than anything with anyone much less a boy a couple years older than him.

Yet here he is settled on the bed they share so often inside the actor’s quiet apartment that’s tucked away from the world. Soft music is filling the room while Rory and Kyle both seem to be trying to work their nerves up to actually making any sort of contact.

It didn’t take much longer for their usual make-out session to start as hands timidly explored bodies and tongues lazily grazed one another. Little noises left them both as the kiss deepened and got more intense than it usually. Rory’s still listening for Kyle’s cues and waiting for when he shoves him away gently to stop anything from happening. Only this time Kyle seems to be tugging him closer as lips trailed down his neck to mercilessly suck and bite in order to leave marks the actor is all too proud of leaving.

He’s not even stopping his hands as they slip under his shirt in order to rub the pale skin soothing. The touches are so light and careful as Rory’s lips trailed back up the Kyle’s in order to ease his anxiety.

Kyle’s on his back, shirtless, with an also shirtless actor straddling his hips with a goofy grin to keep the mood light and happy.

This time the kiss was harder as the two of them seemed to be losing their patience with the soft teasing and gentle questions. Despite that, however, Rory has no intentions of rushing this or forcing it because he knows this is terrifying enough for Kyle already.

“I’m gonna need you to relax, princess.” Rory’s words fanned against Kyle’s hickey covered neck as he got a small nod and a mumbled ‘ _I’m trying to._ ’ as hands found his short red hair again.

It all started with a soft roll of his hips to coax any good feelings to come to the surface as they both shuddered from it. The pressure was more than enough to get Kyle going but the friction and the hot mouth slanting over his own made it better.

 _ **“Stay still for me, princess.”**_  those words sound sickeningly sweet falling from the lips of the man who has found himself nestled between Kyle’s thighs with a smile never leaving his features. 

His lips trailed Kyle’s thighs alone with knowing nibbles to keep him in the know of what’s going on. He waited until the blonde gave him the okay to keep going before he tugged his boxers down and wrapped a hand around his base. A stripe went up to the tip as Kyle made a breathless noise that sounds something akin to Rory’s name and a swear.

Cheeks hollowed as hums caused vibrations to help coax the college student further into an ecstasy filled world. Needless to say, it worked before Kyle’s hand is tugged at Rory’s hair as their eyes seem to lock constantly despite how hard it is for Kyle to keep his eyes open due to the pleasure making him want to throw his head back.

A timid warning spilled from his mouth before a warm liquid he’s never let anyone see spilled into Rory’s mouth. He swallowed most of it before wiping the rest off with the back of his hand as he crawled back up to leave a softer kiss to Kyle’s lips.

It’s not going further than this because that’s what they agreed on and Rory is more than happy with that. He’ll help Kyle get dressed again and lay down with him as he tugs him into his chest and murmurs how proud he is and how much he loves him. Little kisses will trail the blonde hairline until they both finally doze off and cherish the fact that Kyle is experiencing more love than he ever thought he deserved.


	6. Dark Affections | James Patrick March x Reader

His chuckle would usually send chills down your spin the second it filled your ears. This time, however, it sent some form of excitement shooting through you as you as you wiggled nervously in your set directly beside him. 

His fingers are playing a small melody against your thigh as they graze the soft flesh. James has never been one for subtly nor as he been one to let other’s believe that you belong to no one. You’ve always belonged to him since the first day you rolled your bag into this outdated hotel.

The second his eyes met your’s he knew he had to have you but he made a promise to himself to never kill you.

_At least not yet._

While he takes great joy and pride in killing he doesn’t want to lose the warmth of your skin, he doesn’t want to lose the sweetness of your warm breath beating against his cold lips.

He loves you in some twisted way, he’d do everything in his power to protect you. He’s murdered for you more than once and got a thrill when you never batted an eye at his little ‘ _ **hobby**_ ’ as he so elegantly puts it during dinner.

Speaking of dinner you’re, as you know, seated directly beside him has his hand keeps teasingly snaking up your thigh. There isn’t really a reason other than the fact that he enjoys riling you up while anyone could notice what is happening and question. His hand feels like ice against your skin as he pops the hem of your underwear only to smirk at the quiet yelp of his name you emit from the simple, yet sensual, action.

He’s been playing this game all night and you haven’t been able to put your finger on why he wants to have you writhing under his touch. His fingers go from making you shudder and whine without meaning to, to tracing simple designs into your skin as your body struggles to calm down. Maybe he likes making you so hot everyone around you is asking if you’re alright while Liz offers you some unknown alcoholic drink to settle your nerves.

It’s a pity how blissfully unaware everyone is about your rather risque situation.

You weren’t entirely sure if you were going to last through the night with him playing you like a delicate fiddle ready to snap. Yet you survived valiantly before being ushered off into the room you now share with the charismatic ghost of a serial killer.

A serial killer who seems to be capable of loving or at least you hope he is and that this isn’t some sociopathic game.  _No_ , you aren’t a game to him, you men far too much to him to be some sort of sick game playing into whatever fantasies he has run rampant in his twisted little mind.

You feel drunk but more-so on his - dare I say - overbearing affections rather than alcohol. 

Your body is trembling from his past actions mixing with the feeling of that same chuckled rolling against your neck as dark bruises lace your skin. Marking you as his and no one else’s out of the possessiveness he holds for you it drives you absolutely mad sometimes.

“You’re trembling, dearest, might I inquire as to why?” his voice holds a cockiness you’ve grown accustomed to as you blush madly at his words

“You know damn well why I’m like this, James.” he merely tsked at you in response with a small shake of his head. You’ve fallen for his illustrious trap for what seems like the millionth time since becoming romantically involved with that ghost of a man.

Those same cold hands are now in yours as his smirk never leaves his features as if he’s plotting. He’s definitely plotting your fucking demise as his dark eyes grow impossibly darker as an idea pops into the odd brain of his “Darling why don’t we solve that little  _ **problem**_ of your’s, hm~?”

_The problem you started._

“How would we be solving it, Mr. March?” James’ very body shuddered as his formal name rolled off your tongue like oil running off plastic. He head rolled from the excitement filling his body as his tongue came to run along his sharp top-row of pearly white teeth. Fingers tighten their grip on your wrist as he beckons you to move with him towards the bed you two share even though he doesn’t need to sleep.

He claims he lays with you because  _ **you**_  like it when in reality _ **he**_  likes holding you until he’s able to lull you awake with soft touches and words in that old-timey accent of his.

Once he had you settled on the mattress exactly how he wanted you he hummed again in thought. He’s pondering on what to have you do or on what he intends to do to you as you merely squirm with lustful anticipation.

His words fill your ears as dark whispered oozed into your systems as you felt cold lips latch against your heating skin. Those same lips soon turned into teeth threatening to break the skin as he laid claim to you the same way he does every time he feels the need to.

Neither of you noticed how quickly you both removed each other’s clothes in the midst of heated kissing and fights for some sort of control. 

You’re now on your knees as he’s on his back, or he was until he propped himself up on his elbows. He refuses to lose control to you even if he adores how you take control of him so easily.

Your mouth worked him far more skillfully than he would have ever imagined as the noises you crave fell from his dead lips. He somehow managed to straighten himself enough to get a decent grip on your hair and lead you the exact way he wanted to. Tears sprung to your eyes from the action as you gagged harshly against him, something he finds ungodly attractive as he fucks your mouth into what feels like the next year.

His breathing’s ragged while your’s is coming out through your nose or in gagged coughs from the flesh filling your small mouth. You don’t hate this, you probably should from how harsh it is but you don’t. Your eyes, whatever color they may be, never leave is and it only encourages him farther as a sinful order rolls off his tongue in a strained dark tone  _ **“Swallow everything up, darling.”**_

The very order me you moan as you kept up to your task at hand before a familiar warm substance shot into your mouth as you sucked everything up. Surprisingly, you actually did swallow everything as his hissed out your named and mumbled various praised to you before yanking you up until your lips crashed harshly.

This kiss held more teeth than it did gentle kissing as position changed and wrists got pinned to the mattress once undergarments snapped off. There are those same icy fingers grazing your skin as you babble senseless begs to him as liquid oozes from the corner of your lips.

 ** _“You’re drooling. You really don’t deserve it though, do you, dearest?”_** that very question only made you whine louder as you fought off every urge to sass him. Instead, you begged for what you wanted until he felt satisfied enough with how wet and needy you had become.

Nothing felt gentle tonight but neither of you wanted the gentleness of each other’s skin this round. You wanted the harsh feeling of teeth and nails against skin locking the both of you in sinful and indefinite connection.

Loving James Patrick March is strange to say the very least but you wouldn’t change your time with him for anything in the world.


	7. Shopping | Lana Winters x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drag Lana out the the mall and she's both confused and amused.

You managed to drag your girlfriend out to the mall despite her many protests. Once you won, as you often do, you found yourself grinning from ear to ear as Lana shook her head at you grand gesture.

The two of you wandered into one of the many shops as Lana’s familiar huff left her lips  _ **“How is this so expensive? For barely any clothing?”**_

“I don’t know, honestly, I think it’s a selling ploy.” you sound more unsure than you’d like but lucky for you Lana agrees with a happy nod of his head as the cigarette tucked behind her ear found a way between her nimble fingers “-or maybe it’s something else, either way, I think it’s stupid.”

Lana nodded yet again with a small laugh leaving her lips “Stupid indeed, however, I think most people our age tend to enjoy wearing actual clothes as oppose to whatever  _ **this**_  is.”

The day went on like that with little talks and mockeries of the new fashion for teenagers. Neither of you cared enough given you were actually only here for new cardigans, some new skirts and a few pairs of dress pants. Nothing inherently odd happened that day other than the two of you being stopped by those who know of Lana Winters’ fame. 


	8. Secret Cuddles | Violet Harmon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet finds you tossing and turning and suggest a cuddle fest on the living room couch.

Vi’s head tilted as she saw you awake in what once was her bedroom but has long since been forgotten as her’s and is now your’s. She doesn’t like how you’ve been tossing and turning or the way you scrunch up your nose in annoyance. That same worry is what lead her to position herself cautiously on your bed as her hair blew perfectly from the wind of your electric fan seated on the dresser.

 _ **“Why are you even awake right now?”**_  her voice never sounds cold, at least not to you, as a hand hesitantly brushed your hair from your eyes. Vi always looks so heartbroken to you maybe that’s because she is and because she’s in love with a boy who has done o much evil.

Maybe it’s because her father is disgusting and her mother is a mixture of wonderful and overbearing. Quite possibly it could be the house and its vice on people’s minds and souls. It could be the way these old walls torment you into pure insanity and depression.

You’ll never know as you sit up slowly to smile at the worried girl beside you “I’m okay, Vi, I think it’s just hot.” the teen near you only nodded before an idea popped into her head

“We could lay down in the living room if you wanted? I promise to disappear before your parents see me so that you don’t have to explain why a girl is cuddled up to you.” her voice remained sincere and nearly hopeful as she smiled at yo with that same smile you’ve learned to adore.

“Okay.” filled the air quickly as you two gathered a few things and scurried down the stairs like toddlers on Christmas morning.

The couch feels soft beneath your bodies that are covered in blankets as you two shush each other’s giggles. The room is crisp with cool air as the soft hum of the central air-conditioning unit fills that same room beautifully.

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here for as long as I can be.” thing is, you know Vi won’t get up until you do. You know she’ll just hide when your parents come to check on you in the early hours of the morning as they fumble about getting ready for their workday.

You know Vi will never leave you to the horrors of the place she once called home.


	9. Cuddling a Frat Boy | Kyle Spencer x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kyle are being cute, it's all fluff.

You’re not sure how or why you’ve ended up in the bed of Kyle Spencer inside his frat house. The two of you only ever cuddle when the other boys are away or when Kyle’s door is locked tight enough for them to get the notion to not bother either of you.

For now, anyway, his door’s locked and the room feels cool as the two of you tangle legs and giggle about the next date you have planned. Fingers brush faces and soft locks of hair before words break the silence of soft noises  ** _“Stop bein’ so cute.”_** his accent is always thicker when he’s sleepy.

“I’m not the cute one, you are!” you protested childishly as he gave you a soft pout of his lips and a little-disgruntled hum from the back of his throat.

“Impossible. I can’t be cute than my girlfriend, that’s just not humanly possible.” with that his lips landed on your’s as they often do. The kiss was soft as usual as he hummed into it to encourage you to keep going for a while longer, only you both need oxygen to survive, so you break apart eventually with breathless giggles.

“Not impossible but I’ll take to compliment, Lyle.” you wink after you speak to him softly while his entire being dusts a dark red causing you to laugh out loud.

Cuddle dates are always like this with the two of you. They always end in Kyle being a shy mess as you laugh at him until he gets tired of it and swoops you in is arms to attack you with tickles and kisses.


	10. Tickle Away the Sadness | Rory Monahan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory notices how sad you are and sets out on fixing it~

Loud giggles flood the room you’ve found yourself in as a certain redheaded actor pins you to the bed as he wiggles his fingers against your belly. Raspberries lace your neck with silly little noise leaving his lips as they mix with sloppy kisses and grazes of sharp teeth.

“You aren’t allowed to be sad, Y/N, it’s fucking bullshit when you have tears streaming down your face.” he pouts softly as he talks to you with lips only inches from your own before diving in for the millionth kiss of the evening. 

“I’m okay, Ro.” you lie as his brows furrow at the sadness still evident in your voice despite the loud laughter the filled the room only moments ago. He dipped his face back down to capture your lips as his hands came to rest on your hips gently.

“You’re a shitty liar, babe.” with that he assaulted you with wiggling fingers, raspberries, stupid faces, and even stupider voices until you were so out of breath you thought you might die.

 _ **“Stop it! It tickles!”**_ you squealed into the air as Rory stopped now that he feels satisfied with your happier tone and the smile lacing your face.

“God! That was the point! Now you can’t be sad anymore~” his cooed softly as he plopped down beside you and tugged you into his chest. Kisses peppered your face before slower one’s laced the skin of your neck to shift the mood a little but not enough to initiate anything.

Gentle hands run across cheeks and through soft hair as murmurs of why your day was so bad fills the childish man’s ears. He listened better than you think he would as his own advice fills your ears in order to help you get a hold on your difficult situation.

“I love you, you know that.” you only nod and softly whisper it back as the pair of you kiss again before slipping off the bed. The night is far from over and Rory intends on having you in tears from laughing by the end of it!


	11. Brown Eyed Beaut | Jimmy Darling x Kit Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit goes to see Jimmy's Freak Show and a whole lotta smut ensues.

The night started off like any other as Kit slipped into some comfortable clothes after showering after a long day at the garage. His body is no longer covered in a uniform but instead is hidden by nice fitted jeans, work boots, a white sleeveless shirt and a flannel that definitely belongs to Jimmy. The sleeve rolled up to the mechanic’s elbows as he props to Freak Show Performer’s hat on his head with a silly mockery of the younger man’s accent.

His body swayed throughout the small home he resides in with his children and the occasional reporter known as Lana Winters. She’s currently residing at his kitchen table as she coos at how excited he is. It only gets her a huffed laugh as the younger man’s cheeks flush darkly at her many comments.

If it wasn’t for her, he would’ve tried to date or get romantically involved with anyone ever again. Yet, here he is as happy as can be with a boyfriend of what feels like years but it’s only been roughly two-three months. They can’t live without each other by this point and if they aren’t on the phone chatting away they’re curled into Kit’s bed at home or Jimmy’s bed in his trailer.

They often spend time at Jimmy’s trailer to get some privacy from the kids. It isn’t the most lavish of places but Kit adores how it smells like Jimmy and feel like home. You see after Briarcliff Kit wasn’t sure if he’d enjoy small or slightly cramped places ever again. On the contrary to his own personal beliefs, Kit rather enjoys being cooped up in Jimmy’s trailer with the man’s rickety AC unit struggling to keep them both cool as they sit on the bed and talk.

The talking always leads to kissing which than escalates into something much dirty, not that they mind.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Kit gave a final grin to Lana before slipping out of the small house hidden behind the trees. His truck feels more comfortable than it did before as he drives with happy music blaring, he’s pretty sure he got this station from Jimmy. His fingers drum against the leather colored wheel as he hums happily to the sounds filling his ears.

The Freak Show is coated in lights as people filter in excitedly after Jimmy hands them their tickets and sees them off. The same lobster boy grinned wildly as the mechanic wandered up to him with a similar grin “I need’a ticket for one, please~” he got a flirty response as Jimmy handed him tickets and complimented him on his clothes.

Kit shook his head with a grin before wandering to the tent and sitting at the front like he always does. One leg crossed over the other as his hands settled comfortably in his lap as the music started. 

The show was much longer than usual and nothing failed or messed up tonight. 

Jimmy winked more than once at Kit in order to make the man wiggle in his seat bashfully.

Hours later Kit’s found himself settled with his back leaning against a nearby beam as cigarette smoke bellows from his lips. The same performer whose been winking at him all night has him cornered with a devious smirk lacing his dimpled features.

“Good-evenin’, Mr. Walker~” the younger man purred hotly before plucking Kit’s cigarette from his mouth in order to slant their mouths together. The kiss taste like cigarette smoke in alcohol, both things they enjoy and hate. 

Small sound boiled from the es-asylum patient’s throat as his fingers wrapped around Jimmy’s sweaty vest. The smell of musk and long hours of putting on a show filled their noses as the kiss never seemed to end even after they knew they needed air.

“You’re gonna kill me, Jimmy.” fanned into the air as a light laugh fell from both of their lips.

“I sure hope not. I don’t think I’d be too happy without ya, kitty.” that comment made Kit blush and smack Jimmy’s arm playfully before he felt himself getting tugged away from prying eyes, his cigarette long forgotten. 

Their feet clambered into the trailer as the door slammed and mouths reconnected. Kit’s back bumped against the door as Jimmy easily pinned him to the metal and kept their bruising, teeth clashing, kiss going. It wasn’t long until his lips trailed to the unmarried father’s neck and sucked hickeys so dark you would think he’s been in some kind of fight.

Kit squirmed under Jimmy’s lips and firm touches as he whimpered every time teeth pressed marks into his skin. shaky breaths fell from him as his head rolled to the side to give Jimmy all the access he wanted.

“C-Christ, Jimmy-” he whimpered weakly as his eyes clouded and heat pooled into every part of his already warm body. A sinful question popped into his mind as he fought the urge to ask it, sadly for him Jimmy knows he’s hiding something. A knee wedged between is already slightly parted thighs until it brushed against the mechanic’s hardening cock forcing him to nearly scream at how good that little contact feels _ **“Choke me, fu~uck~”**_

To say Jimmy was taken back would be an understatement as he quirked a brow at the red-cheeked brunette in front of him. His mind pondered the request for a split second before his unusual hand wrapped firmly around Kit’s throat forcing him to look up. Jimmy only tsked at how turned on his boyfriend is with just a few kisses and a wiggle of a knee.

His grip remained firm but gentle enough for Kit to get out of it if he wanted to as their mouths reconnected. The knee between them pressed harder as small fingertips dug into the dirty blonde’s shoulders for whatever grounding they could provide.

The kiss filled with the mechanic’s wheezing whimpers before his back landed on the soft mattress as Jimmy hovered above him. Their hands connected about Kit’s head as hands and mouths laced again in sinful harmony. Hips rolled to encourage each other’s noises and begs for release, whatever release that may be.

Shirts flew off, along with hats, before jeans tugged away as the giggled at forgetting about their shoes and the fact that the both of them, after all this time, are horrible at gracefully undressing each other. 

Once belts clattered against the trailer floor before hips rolled against each other as they both rocked and whined. The bed made small noises giving them away, not like Kit’s voice wasn’t doing that already, as the scent of sex already started pouring into the small living space.

“Fuckin’ hell, sweetheart-” Kit hissed as the rolls made him get closer than he wanted to, but Jimmy knew and that’s why he stopped. The dirty-blonde grinned madly when Kit whimpered as his briefs were peeled off and landed on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

Jimmy’s lips trailed down Kit’s chest, past his naval and laced the inside of his thighs with dark marks and bites. All of the forewarning what’s to come as he teasingly too the writhing man into his mouth only to pull back to make a cocky remark  _ **“You taste so sweet, doll.”**_  before going back down. 

Whiny noises filled the air as Jimmy worked his mouth the same way he does when Kit’s stressed out from work or the kids. It feels like heaven, a warm wet heaven at that, as the mechanic rolls his hips to meet Jimmy’s hot mouth. He’s basically fucking his mouth but not necessarily in a harsh or unpleasant way as his stomach feels warm again and his eyes threaten to lose contact with the ones between his thighs.

A warning noise shot out of him before milky-white cum filled Jimmy’s mouth as he hummed harshly at the pleasant sensation. He swallowed everything up before licking away anything that dribbled down or painted to corners of his mouth an off-white color.

Crawling back up Jimmy latched their mouths together as he quickly shoved his underwear down with Kit’s eager help. A soft question left Jimmy’s lips despite how heated the situation already is as Kit nodded knowingly with small sounds of encouragement.

Neither of them planned for this and have yet to use condoms given they both hate them and find them tight and weird. So, without anything other than Jimmy stretching Kit out a little as the older man whines out babbled begs, he slid inside. He made it all the way to the hilt as they both shared breathy noises and mangled ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ before the rocking started again. This time, however, the rocking is softer as Kit’s head rolls to the side and whine about how good he feels.

“You’re doin’ so good baby, fuck~” spilled for the writhing man’s lips as his legs desperately hooked around Jimmy’s tights to make him go impossibly deeper.

Jimmy’s face buried into the crook of Kit’s neck as their lovemaking went on and filled the trailer with a million types of noises. Some wet, some sweet, some unidentifiable until they both covered Kit’s belly in a sticky white substance.

They now lay breathless as Jimmy does what he always does and cleans them up before tugging his tired love beneath the soft covers as their bodies mesh perfectly together. The sweat covered skin mixing with the matted down curls makes them looks like college students after a frat party but they don’t care as their hands graze each other’s faces.

Soft murmurs of hoping neither went too hard or was too loud filled the room before soft shushes and praised followed. More soft kisses planted on lips and skin until they drifted off in each other’s arms. they’ll worry about taking a shower and calling Lana in the morning as the nestle into each other and drift off to the sound of their breathing and the sound of the AC unit rattling in the frequently shared trailer older than the both of them.

 

 


	12. Sleep, Blondie | Kyle Spencer x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle can't sleep and you've finally gotten to the sad reason why.

**_“For hour many hours did you sleep last night, Kyle?”_**  those words filled the receiving end of the blonde’s phone as he laughed nervously even though he knows you’ll definitely win this fight.

“I didn’t,” he spoke honestly to you as a deflated tone filled the awkward beat of silence to be followed by a sad sigh on your part. He feels bad,  _ **terrible**_ , that you’re already getting worked up over his health again as he fiddles with the end of his jacket sleeve. His eyes throb as they struggle to focus on the simple patterns gracing his soft comforter.

A yawn escapes him as you ponder what to do with your best friend now that he’s gone off and stayed up for days again “Can you tell me why you haven’t slept? Maybe I can do something or make you some of that tea you like?” he only laughed sadly at your suggestions before shakily sighing again.

“Not even tea can make me sleep this time, Y/N, I don’t really wanna dream right now.” that sounds alarming but you know it isn’t because you know Kyle better than anyone. 

You know everything about him and that knowledge made a chill creep up your spine as a sick feeling placed itself inside your stomach “It’s Alicia against isn’t it, Blondie?” you added your nickname for him to make him for more at ease as you heard another shaky noise and the sound of him shuffling on his covers.

“Yeah, I dreamt ‘bout her again. I felt her ‘n it was  _ **disgustin’**_ , to say the least. Next thing I knew she was callin’ me to ask me how I was doin’ ‘cause I haven’t been talkin’ to her for the last few months.” he’s trying to rid himself of her is what he wants to say. 

“I know you haven’t, maybe block her number again and see if that helps?” you received a soft explanation about how she nearly lost her mind the last time he did that. That only frustrated you as you hummed in thought “Regardless, I’m still coming over to make you tea and we can lay down if you want. Unless laying down sound terrible right now.”

Kyle smiled at your concern as he nodded a small bit “I think I only like being held by you, Y/N. Let’s just hope my mom doesn’t call me again to talk my ear off as I fake bein’ content with her.” he sounds like he’s both joking and serious but neither of you is sure which as he settles against his covers again.

Not even an hour passed as you found yourself sneaking into the frat house with a thermos of tea in hand while your sad best friend greeted you tiredly. The pair of you settled on his bed as you sipped the warm beverage and talked more about his nightmares and the talk with his mother.

The night seemed to lull on for another few hours until you found yourself locking the door and curling in the bed, tugging the blonde impossibly close to you. Your careful fingers ran through his hair as you mumbled soft apologies for how bad his week has been after he finally cried like he needed to.

His face buried into your neck as he arms shakily wrapped around you as if he was afraid you’d disappear forever. You’ll never him though, not even if he forgets who he is and who you are.

You’ll always be there for him the same way you have since middle school.


	13. Supreme Cheater | Cordelia Goode x Misty Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia asks Misty to get her something but when her curly haired babe can't she gets it herself, small banter ensues.

**_“I can’t reach it, Miss Delia!”_ **Misty whined softly as she desperately tried to grab the cup Cordelia asked for. The older with only giggled at her silly girlfriend’s actions before using her own telekinesis to grab the metal cup “No fair!” filled the air childishly.

“It is fair!” Cordelia bellowed in laughter “I’m the supreme, after all, I can do whatever I want~” in a way she’s right and Misty hates it as she cutely huffs and crosses her arms over her chest like a disgruntled toddler.

She was quick to stop that action given she disliked how bratty it made her look and seem, she has no intentions of becoming a new Madison Montgomery of the coven.

“You just like makin’ me all bashful, Delia.” the younger blonde replied with her signature,  _ ** ~~adorable~~**_ , smirk that makes everyone melt. Her ring-covered fingers clasped over the metal cup still hovering in the air. She isn’t sure if Cordelia planned on letting her get the cup or not as she walks over in her pretty boots.

“See? You did get it for me.” her mentor smiled sweetly as she plucked the metal carefully from Misty’s nimble hands and placed it on the desk. 

The pair seem to be humming to Stevie Nicks as they practice potion making in the softness of the night. Everything smells fresh and clean as they dance joyfully together while Misty sings to encourage her secret girlfriend’s actions.

They think they’ve kept their relationship under wraps but everyone is very aware of it and everyone loves it. Zoe is constantly stopping Kyle from ratting them out while Nan always grins when she sees them.

Their loves is what now leads this coven to greatness, it’s also what makes these girls, and Kyle, feel like they are loved by their parents again.


	14. Teary Reunions | Rory Monahan x Kyle Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory comes home from a three month long re-shoot and fluff ensues with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kyle has been fixed by Fiona and is functional in society in this because I do what I want. He doesn’t live with the coven anymore BUT he is still connected to them so I’m not yanking him entirely from canon even though I totally am.

Kyle’s spent the last three or more months missing the hell out of a certain redheaded actor.

Rory got dragged off for some last minute changes to a show he swore he was done with. The re-shoots were meant to take a little under a month but ended up taking much longer and trapping the actor in his trailer yet again. He’s spent these last few months calling or texting Kyle nonstop even if the both of them were meant to be asleep.

Unbeknownst to Kyle, his boyfriend is on the way home, he’s actually pulling into the driveway right now. His tires crackle against the pavement like they often do as he pulls to a stop and cuts off his music and vehicle in general.

Lazily slipping out he decided to get his bags at a later date because the excitement of getting to kiss Kyle’s face is making him antsy.

With a spring in his step, he made it to the locked door before slipping the key inside the lock. It took him two tries given he and Kyle both are terrible at using keys to open anything, much less a door. Cool air beat against his skin as he slipped inside and looked around for any sight of his happy blonde.

_Maybe he’s asleep?_

“Hello who– _ **RORY**_!” that same blonde cheered as he hopped down the stairs and before either of them knew it they were locked in each other’s arms. Saltwater ran down their cheeks as blubbered words filled the room as they tried to make up for lost time, Lips landed on other’s in some touch-starved haze as Kyle found himself in his air with Rory’s hand gripping his thighs so he doesn’t fall down.

 ** _“I missed you, so much, sweetheart.”_**  the actor couldn’t stop the happy, albeit, tearful giggles falling from him as he kissed the blonde’s lips again.

They stayed like that, crying, kissing and laughing for what felt like hours. It might have been hours if they had anything to do with it now that they’re stuck to each other like superglue.

Gentle hands threaded through hair once they stationed themselves on the soft bed they so often share. Everything smells like home again as they talk each other’s ears off into the early hours of the next morning, only to fall sound asleep in a comforting embrace until roughly noon or later.


	15. I'm Sorry | Kit Walker x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Talks of miscarriages, Breakdowns, Vomiting.

It’s been only a couple of days since this happened and you aren’t entirely sure how to bring it up or if you’ve even accepted it yourself. You, honestly, aren’t even sure how or why it happened but you know that Kit’s noticed an obvious change in your demeanor.

It started off as vomiting, the normal pregnancy symptoms everyone tells you about. But you knew you weren’t in the clear, you never have been. You warned Kit of the complications of you conceiving but you both decided to try anyway and you finally got lucky. Or so you thought.

Now you’re stuck unable to tell Julia or Thomas, two children who you love like they were your own flesh and blood, and fear of Kit breaking down with you. He’s not home, you made him leave, you didn’t want him to see how destroyed you’re becoming.

You talked him into shopping even though he wants to be home with you to find out what’s wrong. He’s been asking for days now and you’ve never given him a straight answer. You can’t bring yourself to tell him that the little body that was forming inside you is gone and that all of you went with them.

Shit, the door’s opening and Kit’s smiling face is filling your vision even if he’s only a few feet away. You smile as always and happily talk even though the tone is terribly forced as you help put things away and usher the kids upstairs to their rooms.

Anxiety is rushing in as your mouth opens “Kit.” you start shakily as if you’re terrified and his brow instantly furrows “I need to tell you something, I think you should sit down.”

So, he does as asked and crosses a leg over the other as the worry seeps into his systems when you sit across from him. He can tell you’re breaking and there isn’t anything he can do about it as he tries to gauge your features.

“What, baby?” his sweet voice rocks you from your shattering thoughts as you speak in a whisper so quite Kit’s only able to hear it due to your closeness

_**“I lost our baby.”** _

The room felt cold as you both felt like the wind just got knocked out of you. You never realized you were sobbing or that Kit had you in his arms. He’s crying too but he’s forcing his own feelings down to make sure you’re okay as mindless murmurs rush into your hair and arms tighten around you.

“We’re going to be okay.” his voice shakes like plastic as his lips tremble. A cheek nestles into your hair as you both sit in silence that is only broken but the hiccuped sobs coming from you both and mumbles ‘ _I love you’_ s.

“I’m not going to be.” that hurts, hurts him more than you. He just whispers a simple ‘ _I know._ ’ even though he doesn’t but,  ** _God_** , he wishes he did.

“What are we going to tell the other two?” you reach up to rub your eyes and to wipe the snot from your upper lip.

“I’ll handle that, sweetheart, you don’t need’a worry about it.” he’s too sincere and caring for his own good sometimes.

Nothing is going to easily fix but you both agree on seeking medical help and on trying again when you feel mentally able to. No ill words fill the air nor does any blame as a hand runs through your hair before reaching to wipe all the tear stains from your beautiful face.

He just smiles at you the best he can before kissing your lips even if the kiss is salty and wracked with trembles as you both try to compose yourselves. He’s going to take a while off work in order to make sure you’re okay, he knows you need him than any job he could ever have.

It’s in this moment, this day, that you truly realize how much Kit Walker loves you and why you married him. 


	16. The Horror in Your Love | James Patrick March x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reflect on your most recent kill with your ghostly, serial killer, lover.

You’ve found yourself in quite the predicament, blood covering your hands like crimson gloves as gore drips from your fingers. The stench of decomposition already seems to be filling your nose as your breath heaves out of you as if you’ve been running for miles.

A familiar clicking tongue echoes against the walls before a compliment saunters into your head “I would have chosen a different method, dearest, but I found your execution rather invigorating.” you want to laugh coyly at him as he slips the axe from your hands and tosses it to the floor.

Ms. Evers will take of this.

James’ cold hand grabs one of your blood coated ones before coaxing you out the door. He showers you in endless compliments for yet another beautiful kill within the walls of his lavish hotel. He takes great pride in knowing you dabble in the same hobby as him and he’s even taken to letting you choose who he kills and how he kills them.

It’s some sick murder fantasy for you both but neither of you seems to be bothered in the slightest.

You two chat and laugh as if you aren’t coated in blood and gore as you both wander into a room specifically meant for cleaning off evidence. The water from the shower runs hot against your skin as James simply whistles and eagerly asks when your next kill will be.

“Darling, I think you would kill  _ **wonderfully**_  with a blade~” his voice smoothly fills your ear as he zips the back of your dress up carefully before slipping a new shawl across your shoulders. Nimble fingers trail along our arm before tugging you to face the man you’ve fallen for.

His entire face lights up the second he sees how stunning you are before tucking a few strands of hair behind your ear. A low rumble of a hum emits itself from his chest as he speaks to you again “We should test new methods, preferably some that give us enough time to let these cretins die outside of my walls. It’s damn awkward running into recent kills while searching for you, dearest.”

“We’d have to make a pretty interesting method, love, I don’t think anyone survives us for longer than a few moments.” his smiles only widened as pride swelled within him. He’s always loved the way you feed into his hobby just as he feeds into yours.

“Ah, well, perhaps we’ll simply have our fun with them before letting them wander.” the idea sounds odd but you agree anyway, you always agree to whatever James suggest. Not because you fear him but because his darkness allures you in a way you cannot properly explain.

“You know, Edgar Allen Poe once said  **‘** _ **The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls.’**  _I sometimes wonder if we’ve become the monsters of our souls. Or if we’re so utterly mad that we don’t notice the monstrous insanity coursing through our veins.” you mean no harm by your words as the man before you simply hums in thought, pondering carefully.

 “We must be both, my love, but it’s nothing to be worried about.” he smiles again “I’ll protect you, us, as long as you remain being these walls with me.”

You know he’s telling the truth, anyone who dares to harm you will meet a most gruesome and untimely death. You’re almost certain he’s the reason the man who taunted you ended up wandering aimlessly through the halls with Sally.

“Than I will remain here for as long as you allow.” you know he loves that idea as his eyes seem to light up more than usual. A simple kiss laces your lips before a short ‘ _forever._ ’ fans hotly against your ear.

Forever indeed. You know you’ll die, you know James will be the one to kill you and trap you within his luxurious hotel but, quite frankly, you don’t mind. You’d rather be trapped here forever than arrested for the countless murders you’ve committed both outside and within the walls of Hotel Cortez.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a [blog](https://gcspingforcir.tumblr.com/) by this same username where this fic was originally posted! Please feel free to pop on there and request anything from me.


End file.
